


Blindness

by Neutral03



Category: No Fandom, Orignial
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Neglect, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: It's true what they say, "People are blind." It's just as simple as that. Mainly, in most cases it can be adults. Why, you may ask? Well, let's just say that adults are always too busy for simple, unimportant matters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Blindness

It's true what they say, _"People are blind."_ It's just as simple as that. Mainly, in most cases it can be adults. Why, you may ask? Well, let's just say that adults are always too busy for simple, unimportant matters. Though they have enough time to get drunk and smoke about one-hundred packs of cigarettes a day. I can tell you how blind they are. Adults who are supposed to be the 'Grown-Ups' are so busy, and yet so blind that they can't even see their own children in pain. They just turn the other cheek, and go back to their oh, so important busy lives. Like nothing else in the world matters, but them and their needs. Nothing, not even the people in their lives that they are supposed to love. That they are supposed to want in their lives. 

Now, I know that in some cases it's true. The adult, or adults in charge are actually busy. They are busy trying to make a living, earn money, and support their families. Then there are the ones who just flat out don’t care. They don’t care about their own flesh and blood. Who they were given to rear, and love for their whole lives. To show them what love and compassion is, to validate right from wrong. How can people just not care? To be so cold and heartless. Well that’s a good question, one I've been asking myself, about my whole life. The conclusion that I've come to on the matter is they just choose not to. Why? I'm not sure, but it just seems so cruel to me. But what do I know? I just walk around this wretched nightmare, soul-sucking pit, that I like to call my life. And at the moment I would rather be anywhere but here. I just wish to be somewhere I can actually be noticed, to be loved, or have affection shown to me in some way, anyway. 

My entire life I've just felt empty inside. From an early age I had figured out that no one loved me. It hurt then, and it still hurts now. At one point I'd thought I found someone who loved me. Again, I was sadly mistaken; they were just a fleeting flame. Now the fire's gone and I have nothing left. Then once again I became a former shell of myself. All alone in this ginormous, horrifying world. Just back to the dreaded darkness of my life. To be isolated from all the emotions and feeling something once again. To be a prisoner of my own subconscious. Left to wonder, just what I did wrong. What did I do wrong to not make you love me to begin with. Whatever it is I'm so sorry, so very sorry. In the end I have absolutely nothing left in the world for me. No will, no life, no happiness, no love, and no hope. 

I guess that it's true what they say, you can't get everything that you want in life. Especially in my life. That didn’t stop me from trying though. After awhile I gave up hope. People have been telling me that it's, that I'm just hopeless. I now finally see that they're right. Maybe if I just leave, everything would be better? Yeah everything and everyone would just be better off without me. So I guess that this is more of a farewell message, so to speak. I don’t really know what to say. Just, don’t give up hope like I did. Don’t give up on life, it may be hard, but at least try to go on with life. One last thing I want to say before I go, a message and warning for all of the adults. People never realize how blind they are until it's too late. Too late, you never know. Or they could end up like me. 


End file.
